


Blessed Breath

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus work out the best way to have the perfect vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



**Title:** Blessed Breath  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry and Severus work out the best way to have the perfect vacation.  
 **Word Count:** ~2160  
 **Genre:** Romance, erotica.  
 **Warnings:** Graphic homosexual sex.  
 **A/N:** Dedicated to and written as gift for [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/) , whose Breathe Series has provided me with endless joy. Thank you, sweetie!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** This work is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. The Breathe series, Severus James, and Laurel Eileen Potter-Snape belong to [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/), and are used with her permission for Breathe Appreciation submissions. No profit is being made from this work.

  


~*~

**Blessed Breath**

~*~

“Off with you,” Fred said, making a shooing motion. “Have an amazing time.”

“You are sure you have everything?” Severus once again asked. “There are potions for every conceivable problem lined up in my lab, and I labelled each one--”

Fred sighed dramatically. “Severus, please. Between you and Harry we’re beginning to be insulted. Sevvy and Laurel will be fine! You’ve left us with enough food to feed half of Britain, enough toys to distract several dozen toddlers and, as you just said, plenty of medicine just in case.”

“Laurel gets upset if you don’t allow her to tuck all her plushies in,” Harry reminded him for the fourth time.

“Oh for... Look at them! Do they seem upset to you?”

Severus and Harry, arms interlocked, surveyed their children, who even now were busy playing with their stuffed animals and each other, trading burbles in their own special language. The dog stood guard in the corner, watching with intelligent eyes.

“And we promise we won’t feed them sweets for _every meal_ ,” George added.

“Just the occasional one,” Fred said, grinning.

As Severus turned on him, he held up his hands. “I was just kidding! Mostly. Anyway, we know where you’ll be and we can find you within a moment’s notice.”

“Have a good week, and try to relax, will you?” George said. “They will be fine. You need a break. Enjoy your holiday.”

“Time to go, apparently,” Severus muttered.

Walking over to the toddlers, he knelt down and held out his arms. Sevvy and Laurel immediately crowded close for a hug, first cuddling with Severus and then with Harry, who was right behind him. Laurel patted Harry’s face tenderly before moving back to her game.

“Bye bye, Daddy,” Sevvy said. “Bye bye, Papa!”

“Be good, my little Snake,” Severus said. “Look after your baby sister.”

Laurel looked up, insulted. “Not baby!” she insisted. “Big girl!”

“Of course,” Harry soothed. “Be sure to look after your brother and your uncles, all right?”

She nodded, squealing as he scooped her up and smacked some kisses onto her cheek. He passed her to Severus, who pressed a kiss to the top of her head before setting her down again. “I love you, my little princess,” he whispered.

“Right, time to go before you upset them,” George said, steering them out. “They will be fine. This place is the most ridiculously heavily warded house I’ve ever encountered. We could survive a dozen Death Eater raids in here.”

Harry’s eyes widened with alarm. “You think there might be--?”

“No!” both Fred and George interrupted simultaneously. They exchanged glances, then, Fred, grinning, shoved a travel bag into Harry’s hands. “Stop worrying. Now, here’s your bag, not that you’ll need clothes,” he said, winking.

Harry blushed, and as Severus took his hand and pulled him close in preparation for Portkey activation, he wrapped his arms around him.

One moment they were in their foyer and the next they were standing in a lush garden, only a few steps from a charming cottage. The scent of jasmine and wild raspberries surrounded them.

“Wow,” Harry breathed. “This is brilliant.”

“Impressive,” Severus allowed. “Of course we should have expected no less given that Lucius owns it.”

Harry grinned. “True. So, should we go and inspect our accommodations?”

Severus nodded and, leading the way, entered the cottage. It was much larger on the inside than on the outside, and it was simply yet elegantly decorated with furniture made out of native wood and upholstered with brightly coloured fabrics. Large, comfortable cushions were scattered about the main room, and large fans swung in slow arcs, cooling the rooms.

They wandered through, coming across a kitchen, a library with several comfortable-looking lounging couches, and finally, a large, airy bedroom with one of the most enormous, four-poster beds Harry had ever seen. There were floor-to-ceiling windows on two of the four walls, all of them looking out on the ocean. The third ‘wall’ was a set of French doors that opened out to a wooden patio with a path down to the ocean. Surrounding the bed were gauzy white cotton curtains and the whole scene looked like a picture out of a handbook of romance. A gentle breeze from one of the open doors made the curtains waft back and forth.

“Say what you will about the Malfoys,” Harry said, “but they really know how to live.”

“Are we really here to discuss Lucius and his dysfunctional family?” Severus asked, his voice deep. He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and began lightly massaging.

Harry shook his head. “No, we’re here to take a much needed holiday. It is a bit warm, though,” he said. “Maybe we could change into cooler clothes before we go and explore?”

“No clothing at all would be the best option for the type of exploration I’m planning,” Severus purred. “Plus, I am not sure that I trust those Weasley miscreants to pack for us. Best we stick with what we know -- nakedness.”

Tilting his head back to look at Severus, Harry grinned and licked his lips. “Sounds good to me,” he replied huskily.

A moment later found them naked and on top of the bed, Severus straddling Harry’s legs. “You know,” he said thoughtfully, “it has been a long time since I could tease and torment you without worrying about toddlers wandering in in the middle of things.”

Harry moaned and twisted. “Can’t we shag fast now and you can tease later?” he asked plaintively.

Severus smiled, making Harry shiver. “Ah, but what better time to tease than the present?” he asked silkily, running a hand down Harry’s quivering side. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue around the very tip of Harry’s half-hard prick.

“Severus--” Harry arched up hard as Severus cupped his bollocks in one hand and rolled them, while at the same time sliding his mouth down the length of Harry’s cock in one go.

Puling off after sucking for a few moments, Severus whispered a spell, smirking as silken ropes materialized to bind Harry’s wrists and tie them to the posters.

“Oh God, Severus, please!”

Severus licked his lips. “You can hardly begrudge me wanting to savour my treat,” he murmured, bending to his task. “It has been a long time since I could indulge myself.”

Trailing his tongue up and down Harry’s inner thighs, Severus made good on his word, taking his time to taste every inch of Harry’s skin, twirling his tongue in mesmerizing circles on Harry’s skin until he was gibbering and begging.

The breeze coming off the ocean gusted over their skin, cooling the sweat as it gathered on their writhing bodies. Severus relished the sounds Harry was making as he worshipped his lithe form with lips and hands and body. By the time he placed a pillow beneath Harry’s hips and positioned himself, Harry was twisting restlessly.

“And now for the best part of my treat,” Severus murmured.

“Oh God--” Harry screamed as Severus swiped his tongue over his hole, trembling and straining at his bonds.

Severus buried his face between Harry’s cheeks, thrusting his tongue as far inside him as it would go, hands holding Harry open for the loving invasion.

“I’m going to come!” Harry moaned.

“Mmpf,” Severus agreed, stroking faster with his tongue and freezing when Harry’s walls began rippling around him. Harry convulsed, his hands curling into fists and body arching as his prick spurted.

Severus held him through his shudders, lifting his head to watch the look on Harry’s face. When he collapsed onto his back, panting, Severus slid up Harry’s body, smiling as Harry moaned. “Incredible,” he whispered, capturing Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry responded, languidly twining his tongue with Severus’, spreading his legs as long fingers began thrusting in and out of his arse. When the kiss broke he gasped, “Fuck me.”

“Always, my Harry,” Severus vowed, murmuring a Lubrication Charm as he positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.

“Yesss,” Harry hissed as Severus slid home. “I’m yours, Severus. Always.”

“I know,” Severus whispered, gazing deeply into Harry’s eyes as he flexed back and forth, staking his claim with his entire body. “Mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine...”

When he finally came, Severus groaned low and long before giving one last, hard push inside Harry. Remaining suspended on his arms with one hand clenched in Harry’s hair, he swallowed hard, murmuring, “mine,” one more time before collapsing on top of Harry.

“Severus?” Harry said a moment later.

“Mm?”

“Can you loosen my arms? I want to touch you,” Harry asked.

Severus smiled, and with a whispered word, undid the bindings. A moment later Harry’s hands settled onto Severus’ shoulders, stroking him lightly. The breeze circulated in the room, bringing a fresh ocean scent with hints of flowers as they dozed.

When Harry stirred it was to find Severus curled around him, breathing slow and even. It was dusk, and the indigo blue sky was melding into the ocean, the air still and cool. “I know you’re awake,” he said softly. “You haven’t been able to fool me for years.”

“Indeed. I must be losing my touch,” Severus murmured back.

Harry smiled. “Not really. I think we’re both thinking the same thing, though.”

“I’m sure the twins are taking adequate care of the children,” Severus said.

“Maybe, but if this is supposed to be relaxing it’s not working. I’m worrying too much.”

“As am I.”

“Are you thinking what I am?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at Severus.

“It depends. What are you thinking?”

“The location is wonderful,” Harry said.

“Mm, I agree.”

“The sex is amazing.”

“Naturally.”

Harry smiled. “But it’ll be even more amazing if we know Sevvy and Laurel are okay.”

“Mm hm.”

The two men stared at each other, then slowly smiled. “Perhaps we should enjoy the solitude just once more before we go back,” Severus murmured, rolling on top of Harry.

It was several more times, but neither one was counting.

~*~

Fred looked up at a sound from the parlour. George was still passed out upstairs from watching the children play late into the night, but Fred had woken up hungry and had stumbled downstairs to begin cobbling together breakfast.

Was there an intruder? Wand out, Fred walked around the corner, then stopped.

There, on the couch, lay Harry and Severus, fast asleep, with Sevvy and Laurel playing in front of them on the carpet.

As he watched, Harry cracked an eye open. “We just couldn’t stay away,” he said sheepishly. “It’s simply more relaxing if we’re with them.”

Fred shook his head. “You two are hopeless.”

Severus smirked. “Are you saying that you do not want to come back to Tahiti with us?” he asked, eyes still closed.

Fred’s mouth fell open. “What?”

Harry grinned. “Tahiti is amazing, and Malfoy _did_ loan us the place for a week. Seems a shame not to share it. We think Sevvy and Laurel will love it, but we would like some time for just each other, so we thought if we brought them and you as babysitters back to Tahiti with us, it would be the best of both worlds.”

Was there even a decision to be made? Fred nodded firmly. “Just give us a minute to pack,” he said, turning for the stairs.

Harry grinned wickedly and held up the bag Fred had packed for him and Severus. “Oh, no need, you can use this stuff. Severus and I will manage on our own.”

~*~

It turned out that Sevvy and Laurel didn’t mind spending their days mostly naked, just like Harry and Severus. “This abhorrence of clothes must be a Potter trait,” Severus whispered into Harry’s hair as they watched their children frolic under the watchful eyes of Fred and George.

Harry giggled. “You seem pretty happy to be naked as well,” he chuckled.

Severus acknowledged that with an inclination of his head.

“I think _we_ passed it on to them,” Harry continued, a smile curving his lips as distant laughter wafted to him on the ocean breeze.

Severus didn’t reply as he pulled Harry inside. “Perhaps, or perhaps not. In either event I’ve something to pass on to you right now.”

Rolling his eyes at the pun, Harry moaned as Severus ran a possessive hand over his flank. “They may come back at any minute!” he weakly protested.

“Indeed. Then we must hurry if we’re to have another ‘private moment’ before they return,” Severus purred. “And as far as I am concerned, our children can be naked for as long as they like and as often as they like, weather permitting, just as long as you are, too, my Harry.”

Allowing himself to be drawn back to bed, Harry sighed happily. They were truly blessed to have everything worthwhile in life. Love, happiness and an amazing family.

~*~Fin~*~

  



End file.
